1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medicine and more particularly to a novel immunoactivator which is very effective against various diseases which will cause immunological abnormality or deficiency or which will cause abnormality or deficiency in myeloid cells or differentiation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We have proposed in our Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-6433 thiazolobenzoxazine derivatives of the general formula (I) ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen atom, carboxyl group or lower alkoxycarbonyl group, R.sup.2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, lower alkyl group or furyl group, and R.sup.3 represents a hydrogen atom or lower alkoxy group. It has been found that these compounds show an anti-inflammatory and analgetic action.
A further study on these compounds has revealed that these compounds have, aside from the above-mentioned pharmaceutical action, a hitherto unknown immunoactivating action and show very low toxicity.